Before I Met Her
by ladymalfoyofwiltshire
Summary: Draco wrote a letter that he passes through his children and the children after them. They are required to read his letter, once they are of age. The story about his life, before he met her. (and a bit after) Please enjoy, and review for improvement. Thanks. xo


Disclaimer: Everything that you recognize is purely J.K Rowling's and will always belong to her.

BEFORE I MET HER

11 years old (1991)

I love father and mother very much. Everything I wanted, I got it. I already had a broomstick, the fastest and the most expensive one when I was seven. And every time a latest version of the broomstick was introduced, I was the first one that laid my hand on them. And when I was eleven, I had almost 7 broomsticks. I already received my Hogwarts letter. I wasn't sure how to react as I'm already a Pureblood. Why should I bother? I already have the magical abilities and that surely ensure me a place in Hogwarts. Father wants me to go to Durmstrang though. But mother doesn't want me to go there. Mainly because it was far from home. And they teach the students the dark arts itself. Not the defense from it. Father loved that, but agreed to mother instead.

Father and mother brought me to Diagon Alley just before the school start. I got the best of everything. The latest version of the books that I'm sure only my family could afford it. I had the best robes from Madame Malkin's too. I got plenty of cauldrons of different sizes and material even though I'm sure I'm just going to use the school's cauldron. Next thing I got was my wand. When I got hold of it, when it chose me, I felt that my body was tingling with its magic. Then I asked father for a pet snake to bring to Hogwarts. As usual father just gave me what I want. He also got me a beautiful eagle owl. He has black and grey feathers. The color that I like. I named my pet snake Orion, and my owl Maverick.

It was my first train ride to Hogwarts. I sat with my usual friends. I knew them because when our parents spent time together, I was forced to spend time with them. There was Crabbe and Goyle. I couldn't imagine a bloke that was thicker than both of them. And then there was Parkinson. She was the most annoying, stupid girl I've ever met. And guess what? I was betrothed to her. Like I would marry her. But I know I don't have a choice. Or else father would punish me. I remembered how painful the cruciatus curse when it was inflicted on me last year. The pain was excruciating. All I did was knocked Parkinson out of my way. She was being annoying. And like the little annoying bitch she is, she cried loudly. Father brought me to the dungeon, and crucio me. When I cried because of the pain, he would crucio me more. Now I managed to stifle all the pain that curse cause me whenever I get punished.

We arrived to Hogwarts at night just before dinner. While waiting for some professor to escort us, the first years into the Great Hall, I noticed a raven-haired boy. I walked to him and offer my friendship. He was the one and only Harry Potter. Along the way, I insulted his new friend, the poor Weasley boy, with the hand me down robes and things. I also managed to insult a bushy haired, buck toothed girl standing beside him. She was a mudblood. She deserved that. After all, just by the look at her, I already know she was bossy. Only a Malfoy can be bossy. No some filthy little mudblood girl. But to my surprise, he declined the friendship I offered. From that day, I swore that I would despise the very ground he walked on. Along with his filthy mudblood, and that poor mudblood lover.

Halfway through the year, the mudblood managed to be the teacher's pet, goody two shoes and an insufferable know-it-all. I always liked it when she managed to make Professor Snape deduct point from her house when she couldn't keep her answers to herself. At the end of the year, the Slytherin won the house cup, but the bloody old bat decided to add points, when I say points, I meant a lot of points to the Golden Trio. Just for saving a bloody stone that Voldemort was after. The cup ended up as the Gryffindor's. From there I know that that bloody trio would always act on their bloody stupid act of Gryffindor's bravery. Golden my arse!

As soon as I was home, father brought me to the dungeon. I knew the reason. It's because I ended up the second in the class. This is the filthy mudblood's fault. I had to muffle my scream and tears the pain had caused. After he was done, I was dismissed. I locked myself in the room. When mother asked to come in, I just said no. She never stopped father from punishing me. Sometimes I wonder if she ever loves me. Just a little would suffice. I asked the house-elf for a painkiller potion, and act as usual when she said the dinner was ready. I couldn't wait for September. I just want to be away from this abusive home.

12 years old (1992)

It was September. I managed to avoid any cursing from father since the one he inflicted upon me when I got back from my first year. This year, the Quidditch team proposed me to be their seeker. I can't wait to beat Potter at catching the snitch. When I owled father about the news, he was, fairly delighted. He even bought me and my team mates new broomsticks. The latest ones of course. I'm pretty sure that it must have cost him galleons. Not that few hundreds galleons will be missed though. It wouldn't affect the trillions left in our account. It was the first practice for the Slytherin team. Fortunately, Snape already had given us a written permission to use the pitch that evening.

When I was bickering with the Scarhead, the mudblood interfered. She said I bought my way in to the Slytherin team. How dare her. 'Nobody asked for your opinion, filthy mudblood.' That was what I said to her. Then the stupid Weasel had to back her up and tried to curse me. Guess what? The curse that was meant for me backfired to him. What did he curse me again? Ah. 'Eat slug!' he said. He ended up puking out slugs. Big one I tell you. Eww. Just talking about it made me want to vomit.

Its Slytherin vs Gryffindor match. We entered the pitch announced by whoever speaking loudly. And clearly, he was a biased speaker. He favored the Gryffindors. Well, that was not my concern. The snitch was my concern. I had to make Potter lose this time. But something funny happened. Potter was chased by a rogue bludger. He ended up with missing bones as that fraud of Lockhart did it. I caught the snitch, and we won by chance. But I'm still not sated as I didn't get enough competition with that bloody Potter.

Hogwarts were currently in abyss. Few mudbloods were petrified. There was writing on the wall saying something about the heir of Slytherin and some secret chamber. It was written by blood. And few weeks passed there was a new writing. Saying about some girl's skeleton will lie in the chambers. The beast that went everywhere petrifying mudbloods was a basilisk. Whoever set it out must hate mudbloods very much I reckon. But the Scarhead, being a stupid git he managed to kill the beast and it was the Weaslette he saved. But thanks to him and his stupid bravery, the exam was cancelled.

I went home in fear, in case father decided to punish me for, I don't know. I'm starting to despise him but I'm still afraid of him. Until now, I had experienced a lot of dark curses by him. Most of the scars are still bleeding. I had to change the dressing often with the help from Blaise and Theodore. I'm quite ashamed of them, I insist to do it myself at first. They discovered me trying to reach the wound on my back, but to no avail. They offered to help me but I declined. But being the best friends they were, they insist. From then, whenever they saw me not in my mood, they'll know what happened. They were invulnerable to my insults anymore. Eventually, I just let them help me.

Blaise and Theodore was my roommate. The other bed weren't occupied. The last occupant was too weak to receive all my insults. Not that I cared for him. I'm grateful for Blaise and Theodore, though. But that Parkinson girl, Merlin, I don't know a person that were capable of being annoying like that. She tailed me all day and kept calling me something like Drakey, Drakie-poo. God, I hate her with all my heart. I must find some other Pureblooded girl, beautiful and witty to match my good look and brain. I know if I manage to introduce the woman I like that match father's criteria, he would cancel our betrothal. But of the entire girl he knows at Hogwarts, none of them match Granger's wit. Somehow, when the girls were busy chasing me, begging for my attention, Granger would glare at me and walk away. When the girls would hideously fake their so-called decent laugh, Granger would snort and insults me to her heart's core. He found the girl he wants. But she's not a Pureblood. Oh god, what's got into me? She's a mudblood for god sake. I must forget about that, about all the thoughts about her.

13 years old (1993)

A mass murderer escaped from Azkaban. The train was stopped halfway to Hogwarts for the dementors to check. I found out that Harry bloody Potter passed out after an encounter with one. I can't wait to torment him next time I meet him. Dumbledore said we got new care of magical creatures' professor. It was the oaf that's been living in the hut near Forbidden Forest. The first lesson with him was the bloody ridiculous lesson ever. Hippogriffs. Whatever magnificent with that creature. The Scarhead was smug enough he got the thing's approval to pat him and rode him through the Hogwarts sky. I got annoyed and went straight to the beast but that bloody chicken got startled and hit me with its talon on my arm. I told my father about that though. That thing is going to be sentenced to death.

I was peering down to the beast before it was killed. Granger and her faithful twin boys came down. I provoked them and nearly got hexed by Granger. When the Weasel said something I don't quite catch, she lowered down her wand. I was about to laugh when a slap landed square on my face. I was shocked and ran from there threatening my companies to not tell anybody. Unfortunately, the beast escaped and that oaf was not fired. This is indeed the worst year of my school period.

Somehow, what I felt last year, came flooding through my mind now. It felt like a broken dam. You know, when the water flowed from their destroyed case. Yeah, it felt like that. It hit me straight to my face. I think I was growing fond of Granger. I noticed that I never call her mudblood once this year. She being the usual bookworm she is beat me again on the exam. I came second in the class just few points after her. Guess what? I got punished with a new dark curse this time. I was out for two weeks. But this time, I didn't despise her. I pure hate I felt for her earlier subsided. Even though I got punished because of her. She was my match. The qualities I found in her, I couldn't found in another girl. Even how many times I searched for them.

I hate this feeling. If father found out, I'm dead. And I'll bring Granger with me. Father would surely kill her somehow. And I don't want that. I'm not going through denial phase like some other arrogant being will. It's the hate I felt to Parkinson made me admit that I was beginning to like Granger. But reflecting through the times I insulted her, I know she wouldn't even look at me. I tried to wash away the feelings I had grown for her before it grows bigger. Sometimes I would go days without thinking about her. Sometimes, I spent all day thinking about her. Good thing I was trained in occlumency. Father wouldn't know what I was thinking. I despised the day she slapped me because that was the day I had grown respect for her, and may I say, a little crush on her. I hate myself for this. No, I think I should hate my father for this. He taught me ridiculous things.

14 years old (1994)

I can't wait for the Quidditch World Cup this year. I'll be going with mother and father. We got invited to sit with the minister in his luxury box. That happens when you got money. Father donated a lot of money to whatever and that made the minister invited us. I enjoyed taunting the bloody Golden Trio during the match. We were back at our luxurious tent when suddenly a chaos erupted. A group of Death Eaters began terrorizing the campers there. They were tormenting the muggles and a Dark Mark appears at the sky.

This year a Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts. Crouch said that only the students of fifteen years of age that can try to participate in the tournament. Somehow, that Scarhead was chosen as the fourth champion. He's not even fifteen yet. I can see that Dumbledore was not pleased with it. Anyway, I supported Cedric Diggory. Next day, I distributed the 'Potter stinks' badge to everyone that support that Diggory boy. I even bet with my father that he will not last more than a few minutes in that tournament. But he lasted the whole tournament. Ohh I managed to grow the buck tooth the Granger girl already had. It grew longer and she was sent to the infirmary. Parkinson let out her annoying wail when she saw what he did to that girl. he was guilty though. Few days after that, I saw Granger smiling at her friends. She's no longer bucktoothed! However did that happened.

Potter managed to complete two earlier assignments but today was the last one. They were to enter the maze and whoever holds the cup first, he won. Delacour from Beauxbatons was out first. After sometimes, Krum followed her step. After sometimes of waiting, Potter was out. With a cup in his hand, and Diggory in the other. He was lifeless. He was dead. It turns out that Crouch Junior, disguised as Moody put his name in the cup. And he set up the Triwizard cup to be a portkey that leads Potter and Diggory to the Dark Lord.

Next morning, Dumbledore told us the reason Diggory died. He was killed by the Dark Lord. He was rising. I bet father was there when he called his fellow Death Eater. I remembered what father told me last summer. When I reach 16, he wants me to join him as the Death Eater. As much to my mother dislikes, I had to say yes. Or else, Merlin I knows how long will I be out when a new dark curse was directed at him. He had rose from his downfall the night he tried to kill Potter years ago. I never felt fear as much as I did right now. Merlin knows what he had planned for him, the son of his right hand man. I just hope it doesn't involve killing. At least not the people I loved as everything that involved with the Dark Lord was death. He even named his cronies Death Eater, for god sake. I just hope he doesn't ask me to kill mother, as she refused to receive the dark mark as soon as she was married to Lucius. Unlike my Aunt Bella. She seemed like she was in love with the dark Lord. Or obsessed. I think.

15 years old (1995)

I received a letter from Hogwarts. I was made prefect. Father was proud of me. Mother too. I think it was because of my grades. Or my godfather, Snape? Whatever. I didn't care. Dumbledore was accused for being crazy because he believed everything that Potter said about the Dark Lord. Something about Voldemort was back and all. The ministry tried to bring him into custody but somehow he disappeared. Some toad-like woman replaced him as the headmistress. She set up a lot of new rules. She even selected a group of students who supported the ministry and named them as the Inquisitorial Squad. I was included of course.

I had fun deducting points from the Gryffindors. I even took five points from Potter just because I don't like him. Five points from Granger for insulting Umbridge, and ten more for being a mudblood. Oh I haven't called her that for a long time. Somehow I felt a bit guilty but I brushed that off. Oh I got the Weasley twins banned from Quidditch because they assaulted me. Because I insulted their parents, and the Potter's mother. I'm proud of myself for managing to get people mad without getting in trouble.

Umbridge gave me fifty house points from catching Potter from his meeting of what army? Oh I don't care. Umbridge gave him Verita serum to make him confessed everything. But it seems that the serum was not working. Or maybe he already told the truth. He warned Snape about something. He was yelling padfoot or something. That witty Granger managed to stop Umbridge from using the cruciatus curse on Potter though. Shame he didn't even get the experience of it. She mentioned about some weapon they were going to use against the ministry. I didn't know what happens after that but Umbridge never came back after that.

In the battle at the Department of Mysteries, father was seen involved as a Death Eater. He was sent to Azkaban. I'm very upset at this and I bloody hate Potter for that. I tried to attack him but somehow his army came to his defense and Crabbe, Goyle and me ended up looking like a slug-like thing after being hex by several hexes. I despised the very ground you walk on, Potter. I really do. And that includes your cronies; your armies whatever the fucks are you calling them these days.

But I must admit that the fireworks the Weasleys twin were amusing. It chased that annoying Umbridge out of the OWLs exam she was invigilating for. They quit school after that and opened a joke shop in Diagon Alley. Using what money, I don't know. Maybe they robbed some muggle banks or whatever. I'm not looking forward to next year. It's haunting me every night in my sleep now.

16 years old (1996)

I literally had nightmares every night. The Dark Lord is currently residing at our manor. I was initiated just before school starts. And I had a mission already. I bragged to my fellow Slytherins about the so called honor I had. The Dark Lord personally asked me to kill Albus Dumbledore, and I must complete it before the end of this year. How do I kill a person that was annoyingly wise and basically knows everything that happened in Hogwarts? I imperiused Bell to let her send Dumbledore a cursed necklace, but being an idiot as she was, she touched it. The curse was meant for Dumbledore! I was very mad. Thank god she didn't die. I'll go straight to Azkaban if peopled figured it was my doing. Next, I asked Slughorn to give Dumbledore poisoned mead. Guess what? Yeah you're right. He was nearly poisoned. It was Weasley who got poisoned for real. I regret that Potter was fast enough to think about the bezoar.

No matter how many times I tried to kill that old bat, I failed. This was an impossible task. Somehow I heard rumors from the Death Eater that I was given this task to fail it. What's the point of giving me the task so I would fail it? Suddenly it came to my senses. He wanted to punish my father for his failure in the department of Mysteries last year. I was meant to fail so he can punish him. No matter how much I hate my father, I don't want him punished. Who might know it will lead to his death. What'll happen to mother if he dies? I need to save my family.

I think I can ask for help from the other Death Eaters. My aunt Bella would help me. I planned to repair a vanishing cabinet Peeves destroyed few years back. Through that, I can bring some Death Eaters to help me kill Dumbledore. I threatened the owner of Borgin and Burkes to keep the twin cabinet save or I set Greyback the werewolf to attack him. I even showed him my Dark Mark as a proof I'm on the dark side. It's not like he had another choice but he agreed to help.

I strengthen my occlumency skills and now manage to block hexes nonverbally. I will complete my mission in few months' time. I frequently missed my classes and home works. I even earned detention for missing home works from McGonagall. I neglected my prefect duties as I'm becoming more and more depressed about this task. I became too thin from the lack of food, and bags under my eyes however do not tarnish the handsomeness that Malfoys had. I became paler than I already am. I no longer thought about Granger. I'm grateful for that. Not that father would approve of her. I noticed that I no longer mocked Potter and friends. They became suspicious of me. Probably they knew about me being a Death Eater. I wonder if they knew about my mission.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell someone my thoughts that had been haunting me this year. I went to the abandoned girl's bathroom and met a ghost named Myrtle. I told her everything. I even cried to her every time I got the chance. That contributed to the bags I had under my eyes. But Potter caught me. I tried to crucio him but he got me first. He used a curse I never heard about and it sliced my chest. Leaving me bleeding on the flooded floor. Luckily Snape noticed and healed me before I was dead. Potter got detention every Saturday until the end of the term.

I managed to repair the cabinet and let Aunt Bella and few other Death Eaters into school. I was able to corner Dumbledore and disarm him. I didn't realize Potter was there. Not even the other Death Eaters. Dumbledore said he would protect me. He would give me full pardon after the war was over and the light side wins. I was about to comply. I could not murder someone. I lowered my wand. I don't want to kill anybody. That felt very wrong. But Snape step forward and killed Dumbledore calmly. How can he do that? Snape quickly escorted me out of Hogwarts and I never returned for that term. I am now a criminal because I am now an accomplice. I was forced to seek refuge with the Dark Lord.

17 years old (1997)

Father was released from Azkaban after Dumbledore's death. Even though I was reluctant, I had to be involved in all the Death Eaters meeting and activities. I even witness a professor from Hogwarts got killed in front of me just for teaching muggle studies. Her body was fed to Nagini. I tortured a man whilst knowing what it feels like to be tortured. But I couldn't defy him. My family would die. Father was no longer his right hand man. The Dark Lord doesn't believe in the Malfoys again. I attended Hogwarts this year.

During Easter holiday, Aunt Bella called me. A group of kids were brought by the snatchers. I was asked to identify a severely swollen faced boy. I was hesitated. It was them by I couldn't tell. Granger was tortured, and I respected her loyalty. She even lied to Aunt Bella about the Gryffindor sword. Aunt Bella sent me to get the goblin to get confirmation of it. It pains me hearing her scream. My aunt clearly enjoyed torturing her. She carved the word mudblood on her arm. Somehow, our old house-elf that father accidentally set free during my second year came and saved them. Aunt Bella sent her dagger in their way, but it disapparated with them. Potter managed to take away my wand with him. Mother lent me her wand, but it never understood me.

The battle was starting. Crabbe, Goyle and me decided to stay inside the school. Thanks to that stupid Parkinson, all of the Slytherins were sent to the dungeon by McGonagall. I saw the trio and followed them with Crabbe and Goyle. They were heading for the Room of Requirement. In my desperate attempt to redeem Malfoys name in the eyes of the Dark Lord, I wanted to capture Potter and bring him to the Dark Lord. As stupid as Crabbe was, he directed a Fiendfyre curse towards Potter. But he managed to set the room on fire. Even the witty Granger could not banish the fire but fortunately for the trio, they found old school broomsticks. Crabbe and Goyle fell in the fire. I was afraid to die. I saw the trio fly away then suddenly Potter turns back. He grabbed my desperate hand and saved me from the wild fire.

I'm not cursing him. I'm not about to betray him he just saved my life. I walked away. Then I heard Voldemort called for his army to retreat and gave Potter an hour to surrender. I stayed inside the castle. Hidden. I heard a loud scream and every students walked out the Hogwarts ground. I followed their step. In the arms of the giant, I saw a body. I don't have to see the face to know it was Potter's. I saw mother and father. Not harmed. Voldemort was inviting the students to join him. He even called for me. When I remembered what Potter did to me just now, I straighten my back, held my head high. And said no. enough for everyone in the ground to hear. Mother and father were beckoning for me but I stayed on my ground. I'm not about to let myself succumbed into the darkness again. Granger looked at me with a stunned face, and then she smiled. I never knew she was that beautiful. I just nodded at her.

Suddenly the body on Hagrid's hand fell to the ground and stood up. They continued to fight and it all ended with the death of Voldemort. I switched side at the very last minute. Father fled as soon as Voldemort's dead. Leaving mom with me. Aunt Bella died at the hands of Weasleys' mother. Many Death Eaters were captured and sent straight to Azkaban. Some were sentenced to the Dementor's kiss immediately. Mother and I went through a trial. And we were pardoned fully. Mainly because mother was not a Death Eater at all. And I was pardoned because, I never committed any serious crime, I did all of it because the fear of being killed, and for my mother, and I spared Potter, twice. Granger and Potter both spoke for us at the trial. Mother and I were stripped from our magic for a year. And we had no idea how to live as muggle.

I confronted Potter and Granger. Along with the youngest Weasley. Apparently Ron and Fred Weasley, few other members of the Order, and countless Hogwarts students were killed. I thanked them both for speaking for me and my mother. I thanked Potter for saving my life in the Room of Requirement. I apologized for taunting them and I hope we can turn a new leaf. Mother personally thanked Potter for saving my life. She even hugged him. She turned to Granger and hugged her too. She said she was sorry for Aunt Bella. But of course, Granger would never forgive Aunt Bella. She was startled. And she looked cute with that face. However, I kept that thought to myself. Mother was never a prejudiced person. It's only father. I hope they caught him and sentenced for him to receive the kiss.

As they walked away, I reluctantly called for Granger. I remembered the conversation I had with her. She asked Potter to go first.

"Granger. Uh – Hermione." I called for her.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she hesitated.

"I was wondering if you could help me and mother on – uhh..." I was speechless. I don't know how to explain.

"Help you with what, Malfoy?" she still sticks with surname calling.

"You know, I was stripped from my magic. For a year. And mother's too. So I figured maybe you can help us with the uhh muggle living. Considering you're a muggleborn." I scratch my un-itchy neck.

"Let me think about that." She put her fingers at her chin and cheerfully said, "Okay, Ferret." And she walks away. Probably going to celebrate their victory. I hugged mother. I was glad that this is all over.

I owled Hermione about the help I asked. Since then, she always came to my manor. She helped me bought several muggle appliances for cooking and doing laundry. She even bought tilly for them. The tilly got some moving pictures like the wizarding photo look like, but it was longer and it has sound produce from it. She taught mother and me to use the kitchen appliances, and the machine that washes our clothes. But most of our clothes were too expensive to be washed brutally like that. She ended up coming to our manor to help scourgify our clothes and help with dusting the manor. Mother and she grew closer and one day, I saw mother laughed. I don't know what Hermione said but mother looked very happy, and she doesn't look happy before the downfall of Voldemort.

That, was before I love her.

There she was sitting in mother's garden one evening. I went and sat with her, looking to the point she was staring.

"What are you thinking, Hermione?"

"Harry's getting married next month. And here I am. Alone with no family."

"You have mother. My mother. And me. So you're not alone."

"Draco." she gasped. Pretending to be shocked.

"What?"

"You share?" looking at my reaction, she laughs.

"I'm not that bad you know. I was used to masking everything I felt. And now I'm free to show my emotions. And I'm relieved."

"Yeah. I don't know what to say. I was just kidding by the way." She said looking at point she was staring just now.

"Hermione. I like you." he finally confessed. "Since the day you slapped me square in the face." He said with a straight face.

"What? You're just kidding right. Ha ha very funny." But looking at his straight face, she was stunned. "You're not kidding."

"No I'm not."

"Well, actually," she paused. "Ilikeyoutoo." She closed her eyes tightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head. "How could someone like the person who slapped him in the face?" she teased.

"How could someone like the person who grew her teeth out?" with that, I earned a punch on the shoulder. Ow. This woman.

And that was the story of my life, before I met her. After a year of dating, we got married. Mother was the happiest person when she heard about our engagement. We invited our close friends and the wedding was held on the manor's ground. Not leaving mother alone, we moved into the manor after the wedding. Well, she moved in. I finally see eye to eye with Potter. Potters now. There are three Potters already. And another one on the way. We became good friends. I got my magic back. Oh god, how I missed it. On our wedding night, Hermione was shocked and she cried upon seeing the scars my father left on my body. I comforted her and said it was the past. He couldn't do anything to me anymore. Oh talking about him, the aurors caught him hiding somewhere near the outskirts of Britain, among the muggles. How irony.

Since Hermione moved in, she redecorated the manor. It was no longer gloomy. She said she trying to get rid the nightmares she'd been having by turning the black-walled manor to a bright colored one. Sometimes I woke up and think I'd apparated to a strangers' house during my sleep. My mother became the happiest mother again. No, grandmother. Scorpius Hesperis Malfoy was born on the same birthdate as mine. Hermione said, basically he was the gift for me, for my birthday. And I couldn't ask for more. Mother's going to spoil him rotten. Oh and guess who's his godparents? Yep, you were right. Potter and Potter. Scorpius was the spitting image of me. Not reaching twenty-four hours old yet, he conjured a small teddy bear it fell beside him in the cot. From there I know, he would exceed his mother's wit. However, Scorpius happened after we finished seventh year at Hogwarts. Yep you read it right.

Hermione being Hermione, she continued her seventh year at Hogwarts. She even forced me to go with her. And guess what? The professors had to call her Mrs. Malfoy as she already married me before we went back to Hogwarts. We got separate dorms, sadly. But that doesn't prevent us to have some alone time with her. We got caught several times and were pardoned because we were married. Tired of catching we snogged here and there; McGonagall finally gave us our own dorm. Imagine what happened after that. Wink. Luckily she got pregnant right after we graduated. She's now a healer, I'm the boss of Malfoy Enterprises and mother is a full time grandmom, and she loves that job. Leoni Drosera Malfoy was born two years after Scorpius, and Orion Galanthus Malfoy followed after three years. Apparently my genes won a lot and the only things all our children got from Hermione were only the shape of her face and brainy head. Blonde hair, pale flawless skin, grey eyes the ridiculously good looks of mine became theirs.

Right now, I was staring outside my window to the garden, seeing my beautiful wife and my kids that I loved so much. I'm grateful I switched side. I'm grateful I was not too late. I'm grateful Harry wants to save me that day and I'm grateful I met her. I'm grateful for everything. To my kids and their kids after them, never ever succumbed to the darkness. No matter how hard life is. Preserve our family name, and remember a Malfoy is always a Malfoy. And Malfoys never lose to the darkness again. And this is the story of my life, before I met her.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

P/s: Excuse my language. I earned few punches and slaps from Hermione as I wrote this, and one more punch, my arm will fall off.

P/s/s: The conversations were exactly how I remembered them.

FIN

~0~

Author's Note: Hey guys. When I read this over and over, I felt like it was hilarious the first time, and boring the second time. And then I read it again, it looks good, and now I don't know. I apologize for the mistakes. English is my second language. And please enjoy and review. Every review is appreciated. Love, me.


End file.
